


Most Desired Woman

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dating, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Agatha's many suitors.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Desired Woman

**Most Desired Woman**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Naruto. This series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.)

 

 

Agatha Alexandrou had often been told of how gorgeous she was. She had gotten used to it, throughout life. Especially after having Kouichi.

 

   If anyone knew of who his father was, she doubted that any man would want her then...but, that's the least of her worries. What worried her was the fact that these men might not be father material for Kouichi.

 

   It's happened once or twice, actually. New boyfriend, Agatha starts to get to know him, and the next thing she knows, when she wants to spend time with her son, the one she was dating would try and get in between them.

 

   Worse, she was afraid that they would find out about her involvement with Orochimaru and that he's really Kouichi's father. Everyone knows what happens to the children of criminals...they'd be executed on the spot.

 

   At any rate, Agatha has often been careful not to reveal too much about her first marriage and anytime her date would start fishing, she'd end the date by making up some excuse about how she's so busy with her work, or picking up Kouichi from school, or she'd just say that she's not feeling well.

 

This always left her date's feeling confused. Agatha didn't like doing what she did, though she had to in order to protect Kouichi.

 

After her last date didn't end so well, Agatha returned home to her parents.

 

"Another bad date, huh?" Berenice asked.

 

"Yes..." Agatha muttered as she flopped on the couch, exhausted.

 

"Did he start fishing?" Berenice inquired.

 

"Yeah..." Agatha answered.

 

Berenice sighed.

 

"You poor thing," she spoke.

 

At that moment, Kouichi walked by and went over to Agatha.

 

"Hi, mom," he greeted.

 

"Hello, sweetheart," Agatha replied, smiling at her son. "how was school?"

 

"It was good," Kouichi answered as he sat on the couch. "how'd your date go?"

 

Agatha sighed.

 

"Not so hot," she answered.

 

"Dang," Kouichi muttered. "Oh, well. Better luck, next time."

 

Agatha chuckled at this.

 

"Right," she agreed. "Thank you, Kouichi."

 

"You're welcome." replied Kouichi.

 

Berenice smiled at her grandson.

 

_'Such a sweet boy,'_ she thought. _'Always caring about his mother.'_

 

   The next day, Agatha took a walk through her neighborhood. As usual, many of her male neighbors continued asking her out and it always ended with the same results.

 

   There were times when Agatha felt that she'd be better off being a single parent, especially after Orochimaru. She didn't know what she saw in him, before. The man literally tried to kill her while she was pregnant with _their_ child!

 

Still, at least he showed mercy, thanks to Kabuto. Agatha sighed.

 

"I never really did thank Kabuto for convincing Orochimaru to spare mine and Kouichi's lives," she spoke up. "I wonder what happened to him."

 

*****Later*****

 

Agatha's back at home, spending time with Kouichi. However, he quickly noticed she looked a bit sad.

 

"Mom?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

 

"Huh?" Agatha muttered. "Oh...I'm...no. I'm not, Kouichi."

 

"Is it because of the bad dates you've been having?" Kouichi inquired.

 

"Kind of," Agatha answered. "Kouichi...all I want is a man that cares about both me and you."

 

"I know that, Mom," said Kouichi.

 

"Although, I'm starting to think that maybe I'm better off being single," Agatha told him. "I don't think I have time for a man. All I want to do is focus on my writing and rearing you."

 

Kouichi blinked at his mother.

 

"Mom?" he asked.

 

"Hm?" Agatha hummed.

 

"Are you sure you're all right with that?" Kouichi asked.

 

A pause...until, Agatha smiled.

 

"Yes, hon," she answered. "I am."

 

"...I see," Kouichi spoke.

 

Afterwards, they all turned in for the night, though Kouichi was the only one who was awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what Agatha told him.

 

_'I know Mom said that she'd be better off staying single,'_ he thought. _'still...it would be nice if she could find someone.'_

 

He got out of bed and he looked out through his window. He glanced up to the sky and watched all of the stars that shined brightly.

 

_'Mom deserves to be happy,'_ he thought. _'I wish she found herself a guy to be happy with.'_

 

"She deserves it after what happened with Dad." he spoke up.

 

   That's right. Kouichi knew who his father was. Agatha told him the truth a few years back. When he asked about his father, Agatha told him everything. How she was blinded by her love for him, how it put a strain on her relationship with her family, and how she finally realized what a monster Orochimaru really was, not to mention how Kabuto saved her and Kouichi.

 

   The boy had a deep-seated hatred against his father...though, he knows that if him and his mother never met, he wouldn't have been born. That was the one thing he was grateful to his father for.

 

Afterwards, he closed his eyes, as if he was making a wish.

 

_'God, please let my mom find someone.'_ Kouichi thought. _'Let him be a good man that she can rely on...and one that I can rely on, too.'_

 

He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Subsequently, he went back to bed.

 

*****The next day*****

 

"I'm off!" Kouichi called as he left the house.

 

"Have a good day!" Agatha called.

 

"See you after school!" Berenice added.

 

Agatha sighed as she sat on the couch.

 

"Aggie? Everything all right, dear?" Berenice inquired. "I haven't seen you look this exhausted since you were pregnant."

 

"I'm just done with dating, that's all," Agatha answered.

 

"What?!" Berenice asked in shock.

 

"Mom, I've had no luck with any of the other men that I've dated," Agatha explained. "now, I only want to focus on rearing Kouichi and my writing."

 

"Oh, Agatha," Berenice spoke, morosely.

 

"Mom, don't worry," Agatha assured. "I'm gonna be fine."

 

Berenice just shook her head.

 

"If you say so," she replied.

 

_'The poor thing,'_ she thought. _'she's given up.'_

 

Yes, she had indeed given up. What was she going to do? Only Heaven knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since her divorce with Orochimaru, a lot of guys have been asking Agatha out.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, as to why Galen's not in this one is because he's out fishing.


End file.
